This invention relates generally to sonic apparatus for treating material and, more particularly, to ultrasonic cleaning apparatus for removing contaminants from continuously advancing lengths of wire or other elongated material.
In conventional commercially used ultrasonic wire cleaning apparatus, several ultrasonic generators or transducers are submerged in a bath of acid which is contained in an open-topped tank. Several spaced strands of wire are advanced continuously through the acid bath and, during such advance, the ultrasonic energy produced by the transducers coacts with the acid to clean contaminants from the wire. The acid also serves to dissipate heat from the transducers.
In such conventional apparatus, the ultrasonic energy strikes air above the open tank and is reflected back to the acid bath and the transducers. As a result of being submerged in the acid and being subjected to the reflected energy, the transducers erode rather severely and must be replaced at relatively frequent intervals.
Jubenville et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,424 discloses ultrasonic cleaning apparatus in which several ultrasonic transducers are housed in individual, water-filled receptacles at the top of the tank. While the receptacles tend to protect the transducers against erosion, the arrangement is relatively complex and expensive and requires that the top of the tank be closed. Thus, it is difficult to service the tank and to initially thread the elongated material therethrough.